Song Ji Eun (1990)
Perfil thumb|250px|Ji Eun *'Nombre: '''Song Ji Eun (송지은) *'Apodo: Ssongji, "Canción elemental" *'Profesión: '''Cantante, compositora y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '160cm *'Peso: '45kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' TS Entertainment Biografía Jieun es hija única, y fue criada por su tía (por parte de madre), debido a que sus padres tenían que trabajar mucho, eso duró hasta que la crisis del FMI. En el colégio solía tener excelentes notas, lo que hacía que sus padres se enorgullecieran de ella. Luego, nunca expuso su amor por la música. En 9°, en una encuesta para el colegio, de que querían ser cuando grandes, Jieun no aguantó, por todo el estrés de los estudios, y decidió por revelar su amor por la música, y expresar sus ganas de convertirse en una cantante famosa y exitosa. Para no tener la desaprobación de sus padres, mintió diciéndoles que iría a clases extras de matemáticas, pero ella iba a una escuela de música, y tenía un trabajo de medio período en una tienda. Fue cuando empezó su fase rebelde, en que ella solamente quería perseguir su sueño hasta concretizarlo. En la escuela de música, la cual frecuentaba, uno de sus profesores le ofreció para ser una de las profesoras de canto, en duda, mintió sobre su edad y aceptó. En un principio encontraba raro, porque sus alumnos la trataban formalmente, y ellos eran más viejos que ella, y empezó a sentirse culpable por mentir y decidió por decirles la verdad, y dar las clases adecuadamente. Mientras trabajaba como profesora de canto, y estudiaba, fue llamada para cantar un OST de un drama de la MBC, “Learming to Fly” para “Air City”. En la escuela donde trabaja, el director formó como una mini agencia musical, dónde ella y otros practicantes del lugar, formaron un grupo musical llamado “Brown City”, con 12 personas, y se presentaban de 2 en 2 semanas en clubs, alcanzando muchos fans. Despúes, Jieun audicionó para JYP, y logró ser una aprendiz. Con un tiempo terminó participando de un proyecto para TS, dónde firmó un contrato definitivo. Cuando ya formaba parte para debutar como miembro de SECRET, ella quería ser la líder, pero debido a la responsabilidad ella dijo “Líder realmente no es mi posición, Hyosung-unnie es la mejor para ese puesto”. Participó en muchos OST; Bicheonmu “The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea ”. También es la voz original de la cancón "Give My All" de Untouchable, aun que en las presentaciones en vivo (programas musicales}), su compañera de grupo, Sunhwa era quien la promocionaba. Jieun prticipó en las promociones de la canción "Living in the Heart", de Untouchable sustituyendo a Narsha de Brown Eyed Girls, quien era la voz original de la canción. '''Carrera en solitario' El 3 de Marzo de 2011 lanzó su primer álbum digital en solitario y se presentó con el tema "Going Crazy" con la colaboración del rapero de TS Entertainment, Bang Yong Guk , siendo un gran éxito. El 24 de Septiembre se dió a conocer el título del que será su primer álbum en solitario, "Hope Torture", que saldrá a la venta el día 30 de Septiembre. Dramas * Remaining Love (KBS, 2013) c''ameo '' * Shut Up Family (KBS, 2012) c''ameo'' * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas *''It's Cold tema para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) *''Home-sick ''tema para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) *''Bi Chun Moo Ga tema para Bicheonmu (2008) *''Learning to Fly tema para Air City (2007) Programas de TV *'2011:' Immortal Song 2 *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet Discografía '''Album Single' Singles Colaboraciones *Coma - B.A.P (2013) *Secret Love - B.A.P (2012) *Let's Go - Group of 20 (2010) *Get Up - Untouchable feat. Eluphant (2010) *Give my all - Untouchable *Living in the Heart - Untouchable (substituyendo a Narsha de Brown Eyed Girls) *Empty Place - Kim Dongwook (2008) *Give You - Untouchable (2008) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SECRET **'Posicion:' Vocalista y bailarina. *'Hobbies: '''Pasar tiempo con amigos, tocar el piano, cantar, componer canciones, bailar y hacer deporte. *'Familia:' Padre y madre. *'Especialidades:' Cantar, bailar, componer canciones y tocar el piano. *'Tipo ideal:' "''Alguien en que yo pueda confiar". *El sueño de su infancia era ser azafata. * Era originalmente aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, ahí iba a debutar en un grupo de 4 chicas junto a Hyorin de Sistar, U-JI (ex-EXID y actualmente integrante de BESTie ) y Min de Miss A . Sin embargo, los planes no salieron muy bien y se canceló su debut. *Hizo un dueto junto a Jerry con la canción "Going To Love" en el Mnet Super Concert (4-Julio-2010) *En los Mnet Idol Chart de mejores cantantes con MR removido quedo en decimo lugar (10), ganadole a artitas como Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Lee Hong Ki de FT Island, Heo Ga Yoon de 4minute, Suzy de Miss A, G.O de MBLAQ, Yang Yo Seob de B2ST / BEAST y Kim Junsu de 2PM. *Participó en Inmortal Song luego de la salida de IU , junto a Yoseob de BEAST, Jonghyun de SHINee, Hyorin de Sistar, Yesung de Super Junior y Changmin de 2AM. *Conformó un grupo llamado "Middle School" junto a Hana y Yongguk de B.A.P . El grupo era de hip-hop, pero ella no rapeaba. *En una entrevista, le preguntaron qué componente del grupo B.A.P se acercaba a su tipo ideal. Ella escogió a Bang Yong Guk. *Su tipo ideal es Kim Soo Hyun . *Si pudiera intercambiar su vida por un día elegiría ser Sunhwa porque siempre está ocupada y tiene actividades planeadas para el día entero. *Puede alcanzar los 130 decibelios, lo que es equivalente al sonido de la vuvucela. *De 10º a 12º, grabó sobre 60 guías demo para artístas como Ham Sowon, TTMa y Jang Haejin. *Su primer álbum single en solitario se llama "Hope Torture", que salió en venta el 30 de Septiembre. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Twitter Galería Videografia thumb|left|300 px|Yesterday - Song Ji Eun feat. Hwanhee thumb|right|295px|Song Ji Eun -Going Crazy Feat Bang Yong Guk Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz